On an ordinary evening in Hogwarts...
by Pyrpellos Mellos
Summary: You'll see...


A/N: Okay. This idea of the story has been on my mind for quite a while, in fact ever since I discovered fan fiction. Hope you like it…here goes.   
  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the great hall, dining. Hermione was busily talking about the lesson they had just learned in Flitwick's class, and how interesting it was. Ron was dreaming about Fleur Delacour. Harry was just dumbly listening to Hermione and Ron.  
Suddenly Dumbledore's booming voice said "We have a new student, Akta Loow. We have sorted her earlier, and she is in Hufflepuff." Akta Loow walked down to the Hufflepuff table. She was ugly. She had a really fat body, Hermione who was in total shock was thinking about 400 pounds, she had purple-orange hair and a pasty white face so covered with cuts and bruises it looks like a powder-covered jelly donut that had been stabbed two million times and the ruby jelly had came leaking out. She sat down and her chair creaked loudly. "I hope it does not break." Said Hermione, "It would be so embarrassing for her!!" she said. Suddenly there was a loud crack and her chair broke. "You were right!!" said Ron to Hermione, amazed. "Yeah, how did you know?" asked Harry in puzzlement. Hermione just shrugged off the question, and said "I don't know."  
Hermione went over to Akta and tried to help her up, yet Akta shoved her rudely aside and said "Shove it, you nitwit." In a rather mean voice. Then they both cracked up in front of the whole school. All the houses were looking at Hermione and Akta strangely.  
Hermione walked back to Gryffindor table and plopped down in the empty space between Ron and Harry. "Why…?" Harry asked Hermione. "Oh, I have known Akta for a while. We were friends at Jukaelyn, my old school. We were friends but then in 4th grade she switched to Gronnmead, another school." Said Hermione in unruffled calm. "Oh." Said Harry, rather stupidly. Hermione noticed he was looking at Akta's Jelly donut face rather strangely. "What…do you like Akta??" asked Hermione jokingly. "No." said Harry, as he shook his head to rid of "Akta Land" as Ron would call it. "Why is she wearing a shirt that says "UGLY" in big green letters?" asked Ron. "I mean, Ginny has a shirt that says "CUTE" in blue cloud letters, but…" his voice trailed off. "That's one of Akta's famous qualities." Said Hermione, knowingly. "She likes, I mean, REALLY likes being different." "Oh." Said Ron, still faintly puzzled.   
The dinner went on, and normal things happened. The girl Troika Firnitton threw up from eating mashed potatoes, which were her weakness, as did Geffen Burefid. All through dinner Akta shoveled all the red jell-o there was at the Great Hall down her throat. "Maybe that's why she has so many cuts." Said Harry, thoughtfully. "It was a rumor at Jukaelyn, but Akta told me that her blood did not feel like jell-o and it wasn't true. But still, may have changed…" Hermione's voice trailed off. "So you're really friends with this Akta Loow?" asked Ron. "I can see why." Said Harry quite dreamily. "Harry-snap out of Akta-land!" said Ron. "You actually like her?" "Mmmm hmmm." Said Harry, his eyes glazed over. "I mean no!" Harry exclaimed hastily, when he realized what Ron had asked him. "Oh, you do." Said Ron mischievously. His eyes glittered. (As we will see, it seems that Ron inherited a little prankster gene from Fred & George.) "Ron, why are your eyes glittering like that?" asked Hermione curiously. "I'll tell you later." He said, the glitter still in his eyes. "What about me?" asked Harry curiously. "And why can't you tell us now?" "I'll tell you…umm…soon. Okay?" "Fine Harry replied heavily. He knew Ron was up to something, and had an arising suspicion that it was about Akta….  
  
A/N: Oooh. Cliffie! I'm going to continue this story, and I hope you liked it. See-isn't she so un-Mary sue? I hope. Akta Loow belongs to my imagination, and the HP characters belong to JK. Please fill in the little box below. Thanks and again please review.   



End file.
